The Sacrifice
by Jen K
Summary: MJ listens to a message on her answering machine that reveals the truth about Peter. But is someone else close to discovering his secret?
1. 1

Don't own any of the characters. Wish I did.  
  
Sorry for die-hard fans, my Spider-man knowledge is limited to the movie and watching some of the cartoon episodes. Sorry if my story doesn't fit with the Marvel universe.  
  
The Message  
  
"I love you Peter Parker." MJ stepped forward and kissed him, well aware that it was probably sacrilege to kiss someone like that in a graveyard, but it would be even greater sacrilege to ignore the feelings in her heart.  
  
All Peter wanted was to sweep MJ away and admit that he loved her too, that he had always loved her and would always love her. For a moment he enjoyed the kiss, but from the corner of his eye he saw Uncle Ben's tombstone and he was reminded of his responsibility. So with great effort he restrained himself and pushed away from her embrace.  
  
Restraining his emotions was a skill he needed to become more adept at. When the Goblin held MJ in one hand and the cable car in the other, he had let his emotions impede his judgment. In retrospect he should have gone after the car full of kids first. A few dozen lives were worth more than one life, even if that life was the most wonderful, beloved life in the world.  
  
A hero, Peter thought to himself, had to make calm quick decisions and he couldn't let personal feelings interfere. He had to love each person as much as the next. It wasn't up to him to decide who should live and who should die. Besides, it was his love for MJ that almost cost her her life in the first place. The only way to protect those he cared for was to distance himself from them, distance the very people he wanted to be closest to.  
  
"I, I can't," Peter replied with apprehension. His mind told him this was the right thing to do but his heart screamed in betrayal. Noticing the hurt look on Mary Jane's face, he amended his sentence. "I can't tell you everything. There's so much to tell."  
  
MJ had been heartbroken by his first words but now she saw a glimmer of hope. "Yes, there's so much to tell."  
  
Peter was tempted at that moment to give it all up, to stop his charade as Spider-man and be with Mary Jane. But he remembered the words of Uncle Ben so clearly he heard them as if they came from the grave they stood beside. "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." Now Peter truly understood responsibility. He had a responsibility to protect the city even in spite of his own happiness. His gift was also a curse. "MJ, I will always be there for you, to watch over you and to protect you. I will always be your friend."  
  
That last word stung Mary Jane. The hope she had before vanished. She felt dizzy and a knot lodged its way into her throat. She managed to reply, "Just a friend, Peter?"  
  
"That's all I have to give." Before Peter could change his mind he walked away. MJ knew he was lying. She had seen how much he cared for her. There was something else going on, something he was afraid to tell her that was keeping them from being together. And she would just have to find out what it was.  
  
***  
  
MJ hailed a cab and didn't try to hide the tears from here eyes. Though she had lots of practice hiding tears after her fights with her dad, she felt no need to make the effort now. It didn't look suspicious. She was coming from a funeral. Only she and Peter knew the real reason she was crying.  
  
Peter was different. Other men looked into her eyes and saw their own reflection. They loved her because they felt more powerful, more important when they were with a beautiful woman. It was themselves that they really loved. Peter was the only one who looked into her eyes and saw straight into the depths of her soul. He loved her for who she really was and who she dreamed to become. That's why it was impossible that he didn't love her.  
  
The cab pulled up to MJ's apartment. She paid and went in the entrance. She couldn't help noticing the cabbie watching her walk up the entrance stairs and then smirking disgustingly. He pulled away when she was finally out of view.  
  
As she climbed the flights of stairs to her apartment her head spun with the events of the last few days. She saw Aunt May in the Hospital, she heard Peter say "I can't", she saw dirt being thrown on Mr. Osborn's grave, and then she heard the Green Goblin laugh, "Let die the woman you love or suffer the innocent children". There were so many painful thoughts and she was yet to understand them. She reached he apartment and once she was inside she bolted all five locks. She was a little paranoid after the Goblin's attack.  
  
She hung up her jacket and kicked off her shoes. Then MJ noticed the red light was flashing on her answering machine. With all the chaos over the last few days she hadn't had the time to check her messages. She pushed the botton.  
  
The answering machine voice spoke in its monotone voice, "You have one unheard message."  
  
"Hi MJ. It's Peter."  
  
Great, she thought, exactly who I want to hear from right now. She contemplated deleting the message but she let it go.  
  
"You there? Pick up. Well, I just wanted to see how you were, check up on you. Make sure you were ok. Call me as soon as you get in. Oh, don't go up any dark alleys."  
  
His tone surprised Mary Jane. He seemed frightened for her, she looked at the time on her answering machine and this was right about when she had been kidnapped.  
  
But the message wasn't over. She heard another voice on the recording. It sounded like a deranged version of Mr. Osborn, but then she knew it had to be the Green Goblin. He laughed and uttered, " Can Spider-man come out to play?"  
  
Peter responded, "Where is she Goblin?"  
  
"If you want to see your precious girlfriend again meet me at the Queensboro Bridge."  
  
Then the electronic voice of the answering machine said, "Press one to save message, press two to…"  
  
MJ saved the message. And she replayed it over and over and finally pieced together the puzzle. It made sense now, everything made sense. 


	2. 2

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up. I really appreciate the suggestions and criticism.  
  
I could update a lot faster if my parents weren't such computer nazis. They don't let me use the computer unless they're watching over my shoulder. I think they think I'll look up porn or something. Anyways, I'll update as quick as possible. Now back to the story.  
  
Realizations  
  
That night MJ couldn't sleep. Instead she worked through all the questions that had plagued her before. Why would the Goblin attack poor old Aunt May? Norman Osborn's death was just as mysterious. The paper's claimed he died in the crossfire of Spider-man and the Green Goblin, but she thought that unlikely. And above all else, what exactly did that message on her machine mean? Could it be possible that Peter was Spider-man? Could the man she loved and the man she dreamt about be one and the same? She decided to start from the beginning. MJ tried to recall exactly what had happened before that night on the bridge.  
  
It was all sort of a blur; perhaps it had been too painful to remember. But it started to come back to her as she concentrated on that evening. She had just taken a shower and changed into her pajamas for the evening when someone rang the doorbell to her apartment. She remembered looking through the peephole and Mr. Osborn had been on the other side.  
  
"MJ. Hi, It's Harry's dad. I just wanted to apologize for the way I behaved the other night. If you don't mind I'd like to come in and talk to you."  
  
Mary Jane was reluctant to let him in. His demeanor had started off natural, but there was something menacing about the way he spoke the word "talk". It was almost like he was a different person. But MJ couldn't refuse. In fact, she enjoyed the idea of a wealthy, powerful man such as Mr. Osborn begging for her forgiveness.  
  
She opened the door and let him in. "I suppose Harry sent you," MJ said without hiding her contempt. She brushed a piece of her red hair away from her face so that she could look Mr. Osborn in the eye.  
  
"Actually, I'm here on business. There's a certain proposal I have to offer Mr. Peter Parker." And then the room was filled with a noxious green gas. Just before she passed out she remembered hearing the insane cackling of the Green Goblin.  
  
So that was it, Mary Jane thought to herself. Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin and Peter Parker was Spider-man. That explained why Aunt May was attacked. Osborn must have known about Peter's secret. And that was why he had kidnapped her. She knew that Peter loved her, even back in High School he had been no good at hiding his feelings for her. But how had Mr. Osborn known that she was Peter's "love of your life"?  
  
Could Harry have told his father? Did Harry know the truth about his best friend and his father? No, MJ, decided. He couldn't have known the truth. Or he wouldn't have been on the balcony when his dad bombed the World Unity Festival. And he couldn't have known the truth about Peter because of the way he embraced him after the funeral. No, Harry knew nothing. It must just be obvious to everyone that Peter loved her. She would just have to tell him he that he couldn't hide his love, nor his secret, from her any longer.  
  
***  
  
After realizing the truth, MJ fell into a deep sleep. She awoke at 11:00 o'clock the next morning. The first thing she did when she awoke was to reach for the phone. She dialed Peter's number with haste. Her heart beat frantically.  
  
"Hello," Harry answered the phone. MJ's heart dropped. What would she tell Harry? They hadn't officially broken up, and his father had just died. She felt sorry for him, even if his father was a murdering lunatic.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry. It's MJ."  
  
"MJ?" He seemed surprised that she had called. "What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing?" She lied. She couldn't bring herself to admit the truth, which was that she only called to talk to Peter. "I mean a lot has gone on lately."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you called. I've been meaning to talk to you. Do you wanna, maybe, grab some lunch?" Harry asked.  
  
"OK. Um, does Peter want to come with." MJ could hear the low moan Harry made as she spoke Peter's name. He obviously didn't like the idea of her talking about Peter.  
  
"Why are you so eager to see Peter?" His voice was almost violent. It sent a shiver down Mary Jane's spine. She realized that his voice resembled the Green Goblin's.  
  
"You know," She tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. "I just thought if he was home and not doing anything he might like to join us. We're friends you know and I wouldn't want to exclude him."  
  
"Well he's not home. He just left. He said he was going to the Daily Bugle, but who knows with him." Harry tried to laugh in order to make up for sounding nasty to MJ.  
  
MJ's only thoughts were that maybe she could meet Peter at the Daily Bugle. If she left now, maybe she could catch him. Then again web slinging was surely faster than a cab. She was just about to leave, forgetting that she was still on the phone with Harry.  
  
"So MJ, when should I pick you up?"  
  
"Pick me up?" She wasn't sure what Harry was talking about.  
  
"You know, for lunch."  
  
"Oh, right. Um, give me like an hour and a half. I need to shower and get ready. Ok. See you then. Bye." MJ hung up before Harry could reply. I guess that's enough time to get down town and back, she thought to herself. Without any more hesitation she threw on some clothes and raced down her apartment steps. Then she hailed a cab.  
  
"Where to Miss," asked the cabbie.  
  
"Get me to the Daily Bugle as fast as you can!" 


	3. 3

Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate the encouragement as well as the criticism.  
  
  
  
"Please, Mr. Jameson, give me another chance."  
  
"Look, Eddie," Mr. Jameson pointed his cigar at the tall dark haired man standing before him. "I've given you plenty of chances. No other newspaper would have been that generous. Until you can keep up with breaking news, you're finished here. I don't think you've gotten one decent picture of Spider-man yet!"  
  
"It's the kid then, isn't it? That Parker kid, you're giving him my job, aren't you? Don't my years of experience count for anything? No, you'll through out your veterans as soon as some lucky kid walks in here with a couple of photos. You know what Jameson, F*** you, you heartless piece of crap!"  
  
Mr. Jameson had been insulted countless times before. It went with the trade. Normally he would have let it slide and let the piece of scum that was Eddie Brock walk out his office door. He would have probably screamed a few of his own obscenities and told him he'd never work in this town again. But Brock had said something, the one thing that had penetrated his thick skin. He had called him "heartless". Few people knew that this was his Achilles heal. Years in the newspaper business had made him ruthless, and Jameson sometimes feared that maybe he was just a heartless old man who cared for no one. He truly feared that, and he normally feared nothing. So he decided to prove Eddie wrong.  
  
"No one talks to J. Jonah Jameson that way! You should learn some respect. But since I am the bigger man, I'm going to be magnanimous. Get your act together and come back here with some decent, newsworthy photos. But until then I don't want to see your ugly, worthless face around here! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!" Jameson screamed and slammed his fists on the desk.  
  
Eddie scowled and reluctantly turned toward the door, mumbling a few more curses under his breath. As he exited he passed a slender, blue-eyed young man with a camera around his neck. This had to be the Parker twerp.  
  
Peter felt a faint tingling from his spider-sense. He moved aside from the path of an angry looking man, who he assumed to be responsible for setting off his sixth sense. The man turned to him and grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt. Peter didn't flinch. He knew he could send this man to his knees if he wanted to. But until the situation got out of hand, he'd just have to remain calm and not give his secret away.  
  
"Stay out of my way kid. I don't want to have to teach you a lesson." Eddie threatened.  
  
By this time, the rest of the newsroom noticed the commotion Eddie had started. Robbie and a few others ran over and pulled Eddie from Peter. "Leave him alone, Eddie." Robbie said.  
  
"I'm watching you, Parker." Eddie replied as a few reporters held him back.  
  
"O.k." It sounded lame, but it was all Peter could think to say in response.  
  
Robbie put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "I'm sorry about that. Eddie's been in a bit of a rut lately, and well, he tends to take out his frustrations on everyone around him." Robbie laughed uneasily. "I wouldn't worry too much about what he said, he didn't mean it. I hope you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, its no problem. No blood, no foul, isn't that what they say in basketball? Anyways, I was wondering if I could talk to Mr. Jameson."  
  
"You can try." Robbie motioned Peter towards the door. "Though I'm not making any guarantees, he's in one of his moods."  
  
"I don't think I've ever talked to Mr. Jameson when he wasn't in one of his moods." Peter and Robbie both laughed. As Peter entered Jameson's office, Robbie went to look for Brock.  
  
"Mr. Jameson," Peter said uneasily, as he stuck his entered.  
  
Jameson looked up from his desk. "What is it, Parker?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about my position here. I want a job. I have con…"  
  
Mr. Jameson interrupted. "We've been over this before. Freelance is the way to go! Nothing better for someone like you and eventually you can work your way up. When I was your age I had…"  
  
This time Peter interrupted. Jameson was surprised by his courage. The kid had a quiet unassuming nature about him but this wasn't the first time he dared to question him. He had a habit of standing up for Spider-man too. No one interrupted J. Jonah Jameson, and while he hated Parker for his spunk, he also respected his audacity.  
  
"Look, I've had five of my pictures on the front page in a row. No other photographer in the city has done that. And I consistently bring you good work. I really need this. I'm trying to work my way through school and take care of my Aunt. I wouldn't ask for it if I didn't need it, but I would like the security that comes with a steady job." And, Peter thought to himself, he'd like to move into his own apartment. Not only would it make being Spider-man easier, he wouldn't feel so guilty about living with Harry. Harry wanted Peter dead, though he didn't know it was actually Peter he was after. But Harry would occasionally bring up how much he wanted tear Spider-man from limb to limb. It wasn't exactly what Peter liked to hear over dinner.  
  
"I've told you before. No." Jameson was about to send Parker out of his office but an idea came to him. Jameson disliked Parker but he disliked Brock even more. The best way to get back at Brock might be to give Peter his job.  
  
"Well, maybe I've been to hasty." Peter was shocked by Jameson's change in demeanor. He had expected to be turned down. "It just so happens we've had a position open up. Now this offer is only good as long as your pictures continue to be good. And you have to be available whenever I need you. But I guess you can have a job. Now get out of here and stop wasting my time."  
  
Peter knew when not to press his luck and he practically ran out the door. He was beaming with delight. To think, he was now officially working for the Daily Bugle.  
  
***  
  
"Eddie, I'm really sorry." Robbie tried to comfort Brock. Robbie knew that he wasn't a bad guy and that he had just had some rotten luck. He wanted to help him out.  
  
"Not as sorry as Jameson's gonna be."  
  
"I've got an idea. I don't know how Peter gets those photos," Robbie began. Eddie scowled as he spoke Peter's name. "Well," Robbie continued, "I think that he's up to something. There's no way that he just happened to be in the right place at the right time for every photo. He must have a way of tailing Spider-man."  
  
Brock grunted, "So? I don't really want to hear about how great Parker is so if you don't mind, I'm leaving."  
  
"Wait. I was just thinking maybe you could follow him, see how he does it. If we had two photographers that could capture pictures of Spider- man, well then no other newspaper in the country could compete with us. And I'm sure Jameson would take you back." As Robbie saw the expression on Brock's face he wondered if he had done the right thing. He wanted Peter and Eddie to work together, but he couldn't help feeling that might not be possible.  
  
"You know, I think your right. And look, here comes Parker right now." Eddie followed Peter to the elevator, but was too far behind to catch the elevator Peter was in. So he waited for the next one. "I'm onto you Parker," he mumbled as he waited. 


	4. 4

The Conversation  
  
Peter felt a faint tingling as he stepped off the elevator and walked out the entrance of the Daily Bugle. He assumed that someone was following him, probably that Eddie Brock. But he let down his guard when he saw the beautiful redhead running toward him.  
  
"Peter!" MJ gasped. She took a moment to catch her breath. "I'm so glad I caught you. Traffic was terrible. I got out at Thirty-second Street and ran the rest of the way."  
  
Peter smiled. MJ seemed even more beautiful at that moment, despite her disheveled hair and the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. "What was so important that you ran all the way here to tell me?"  
  
"I had to see you, Peter. There's something we need to talk about."  
  
"Couldn't it have waited? I mean you could have called me." Peter felt worried for an instant. Maybe something had happened to Aunt May. He pushed the thought from his mind.  
  
"No, it couldn't wait. It's about what you said to me in the cemetery yesterday."  
  
Peter's face became frozen. "Oh, that." I didn't want to talk about that. It was hard enough to leave Mary Jane once. He had come to accept the fact that his newfound powers would prevent him from being with her. Why did she have to reopen old wounds? "MJ, I told you before. You're a wonderful person but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now."  
  
MJ smiled slyly, "I know why you're not ready for a relationship."  
  
Peter doubted that. He sighed, "Look, I really have to get to class. Call me later and we can talk."  
  
"We need to talk now!" MJ demanded.  
  
"I can't be late for class, MJ. This will just have to wait." Peter walked away from Mary Jane and didn't look back.  
  
MJ called after Peter, "Your right, Spider-man shouldn't be late for class."  
  
Peter's eyes perked up as she spoke those last words. Had he heard her right? Could she really know? He turned around and walked back to Mary Jane. "What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me right, Spider-man." She whispered the last words in a seductive voice. As Peter came closer she stared into his blue eyes and ran her hand down the side of his cheek to his chin. There was no doubt in her mind, this was the same man she had kissed that amazing night in the rain.  
  
"I think your right, MJ. We do need to talk."  
  
***  
  
Harry Osborn got out of his Mercedes and closed the door gently. He stood back and admired the car for a moment. It was beautiful. His father had never let him drive it before, but now, well now he could. MJ is going to love it, he thought to himself.  
  
He climbed the steps up to the entrance of MJ's apartment complex. Harry rang the little buzzer next to the name "Watson". There was no answer. Maybe she was still getting ready and hadn't heard the buzzer. He waited and then rang it again. No answer.  
  
He waited another five minutes and tried again. At this time and old lady with a dog walked out of the entrance.  
  
"Hello, you wouldn't happen to know if the doorbell is working? I'm not getting an answer." Harry asked the lady.  
  
"It's working fine. But if you're looking for Miss Watson you're a bit late. She ran out of here over an hour ago."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. You couldn't miss that firery red hair. Looked like she was in an awful hurry wherever she was headed." The lady replied.  
  
"Thank you." Harry replied and he headed back for his car. Once he was inside it dawned on him and he muttered under his breath, "Peter!" 


	5. 5

It's taken forever for me to post this next chapter. I hope you'll think it's good. Keep reviewing if you want me to continue the story. 

Don't worry, it's not over. Oh, you'll know when it's finished….. I'll write the words the end!

And it's nice to see that a lot of you reading the story are girls. I thought I was the only teenage girl out there with a superhero obsession. 

Conversations

Peter held Mary Jane's hand and escorted her to a nearby park. He had often seen the park from up above when he swung from building to building. It would be a good place to talk without being overheard.

"Peter, I know the truth. I heard your message, the one you left on my answering machine before I was kidnapped. I know that…" M.J. looked around to make sure no one was listening and she lowered her voice to utter the next phrase, "that you're Spider-man."

            Peter's mind raced. He had to come up with some excuse. It wasn't time for M.J. to know the truth. It would only get her in trouble. Peter decided to force a smile, "I'm flattered that you think that I could be Spider-man. But me? I'm not really the superhero type." Peter gave a little laugh.

            "You don't have to deny it, I know what I heard. I heard the Green Goblin ask you if 'Spider-man could come out to play'"

            Peter had the mind of a scientist and a scientist has to be able to look at all angles of a problem and quickly come up with an approach to solve it. This is exactly what Peter did as he tried to come up with an excuse. Within a fraction of a second he decided on his lie and went with it all the way. "Well, I photograph Spider-man, you know and the Goblin knew this too. He thought that I could give him Spider-man, he thought that I knew where to find him. That's what he meant on the answering machine. Since I do know Spider-man a little, he calls me his personal press agent. Anyways, the Goblin thought that I could contact him. That's all he meant. I really do appreciate that you thought _I was Spider-man. That's quite a compliment."_

            For an instant Mary Jane thought maybe he was telling the truth. He was a pretty good actor.  He definitely had the sweet and innocent act down. Hell, he probably should be giving me acting lessons, M.J. thought. But he hadn't fooled her. She had expected Peter to deny it. Now she just had to prove it. That would be the hard part. She'd considered jumping out of a building in Peter's presence but that would be quite a risk if she did turn out to be wrong. Besides, she didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize his secret identity for the public. She'd have to keep thinking of a way to prove he was lying.

            "So Peter, you're saying you aren't Spider-man?"

            "Sorry to disappoint you. No, I'm just plain old Peter Parker."

            "And you don't know who Spider-man really is, who's behind the mask?" M.J. asked.

            "No. I just take his picture. Maybe one day, he'll trust me enough to tell me." Peter replied.

            "And you don't know who the Green Goblin is either? I mean, he tried to kill me! I'm afraid he might try again, and… and…" M.J., time to put you're acting skills to work, she told herself as she forced tears. "Oh, Peter I'm so scared!"

            Peter put his arms around Mary Jane. "There, there don't cry." At first it felt awkward and stiff as he tried to comfort her. But after a moment he felt at ease and hugged her tighter. He realized that he wanted to always be the arms that she cried into. "You don't have to worry. The Goblin won't hurt you anymore."

            "How can you be so sure?" M.J. asked as she wiped away a tear.

            He hesitated momentarily; thinking about the best way to answer that could comfort her yet not give away his secret. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll always be there for you." 

            "Thank you, Peter. You're such a good friend to me. It's nice to know you're such a good friend." A pang of regret stung through M.J.'s body. How she hoped they could be more than friends. "You must think I'm pretty foolish, I mean to think that you were Spider-man? I feel so stupid."

            "I don't think you're foolish at all. I'm flattered." And worried that you're close to discovering the truth, Peter thought to himself.

            "Yeah it was pretty stupid of me. You, Spider-man! It's really kind of funny when you think about it." M.J.'s perfected acting skills at work, she let out a laugh.

            "Hey!" Peter smiled. "I don't know if it's _that unbelievable." He glanced down at his watch and realized he was already fifteen minutes late for class. "Oh, I really got to run! I'm late for class. Stop by our apartment later." Peter jolted up off the park bench, and started to run, turning back every now and again to look at Mary Jane and smile. Doc Connors would kill him if he missed lab again._

            M.J. leaned back against the park bench and muttered to herself, "Run, or did you mean swing."

            She got up to catch a cab back to her apartment when it dawned on her, "Oh, my god, Harry!"

To be continued…


	6. 6

Dangerous Alliance

            Harry Osborn fumbled with the key to his apartment while I tall menacing man approached him. 

            "You live here?" the man asked.

            Harry was not in the mood to be hassled. Mary Jane had already stood him up. "What's it to you?" Harry replied defiantly. The man stepped closer to him and Harry immediately regretted his audacious tone.

            "I'm want to ask you a few questions about someone who lives here. You know Peter Parker?"

            "Everyone wants to see Peter today," Harry mumbled to himself annoyed.

            "What was that, kid?" the man asked. "Look, I got things to do. Do you know Parker or not."

            "Yeah, I know him. But why should I talk to you about him? I don't even know who you are." Harry had found his key and opened the door to his apartment complex. He'd had enough of this strange man and his questions.

            The man slammed the door before Harry could enter and he exclaimed "I'm Eddie Brock. I'm a reporter. And I want to find out more about Spider-man!"

            Harry's eyes widened at the mention of Spider-man. A wave of rage burned through his body as he recalled his father's murder. "Spider-man?"

            "Yeah, I think Parker's involved with him in some way."

            "Why don't you come up to my place and we can talk?" Harry replied. "Peter's my roommate by the way. I'd like to know what you think about him and Spider-man." Harry re-opened the door and gestured for Brock to enter. Harry followed and showed him to the elevator and up to their apartment.

            "So, you said you were his roommate? I didn't catch your name." 

            "Harry Osborn," He declared with authority and stuck out his hand to shake, just as his father had taught him.

            Brock shook his hand. After a moment it dawned on him, "Osborn? You mean like Norman Osborn?"

            "Yes. I'm his son."

            "So sorry about what happened to him. Real tragedy." Brock answered trying to sound sympathetic. Harry opened the door and invited Brock into the apartment. He showed him over to the table and both men sat down.

            "Yes, it was a tragedy. It was Spider-man's fault you know. I don't care what the police say, Spider-man murdered my father. I saw him! I'm gonna make him pay for what he did." Harry vowed. 

            Brock smirked, "I want to get Spider-man as much as you do. If I could unmask the little creep Jameson would give me my job back. Probably promote me while he was at it."

            "So what does Peter have to do with this?" Harry asked.

            "He knows something. I don't know what, but he must know something. There's no way he just happens to be around every time Spider-man appears. I've been trying for weeks to get a good shot and it's impossible. Then your little roommate comes along with dozens of pics. I want to find out what he knows."

            Harry contemplated this. Peter was a smart kid. Maybe Brock was right. "What do you think he knows?"

            "He knows who is, or maybe how to contact him. Something like that. Gotta be. And I'm gonna beat it out of him if I have to."

            "God, don't hurt him!" Harry exclaimed. 

            "What do you care?" Brock replied. "He's protecting the man who murdered your father."

            "Maybe, but Pete's still my friend. He's been there for me. You don't know for sure that Peter knows anything, anyways."

            "So what do you suggest we do? Wait for Spider-man to ruin more lives!"

            Harry thought a moment. "Let me keep an eye out on Peter. I'll see what he's up to. It's not that I don't want to help you find Spider-man, believe me I do. I just don't want you to harm Peter."

            "You do that. I won't hurt Parker. For now at least. But I'm gonna keep investigating. And my methods are a little more aggressive than yours."

            "If you find out anything you've got to tell me. I want to kill Spider-man! You've got to promise to share any information you get." Harry demanded.

            "O.k. It's a deal as long as your willing to watch Parker. Snoop around his room, listen to his phone conversations. You could be really helpful. But how can I get in touch with you if I need to? I don't want Parker answering the phone. You got a cell phone or something?"

            "Yeah, but I've got a better idea. Call my father's house, this is the number," Harry wrote down the phone number on a nearby napkin. "You can feel free to leave a message that way. I'm gonna be spending a lot of time there anyways. I've got to go through my father's things."

            Brock folded up the napkin and placed it in his pocket. "Thanks kid. We're gonna bring Spider-man down, you and me. Be sure to watch Parker. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

            Harry showed Brock to the door. "So were partners, right? You've got to tell me if you find out anything and I'll tell you if I do."

            "That's right," Brock replied. "We're partners."


	7. 7

We just got a new computer and since then the formatting has been messed up. I think I figured it out so that its easier to read. I'm too lazy to go back and change the other chapters so they're consistent. Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up if you want me to continue.

            Minutes after Brock left, Harry's phone rang. 

            "Hey Harry. It's M.J."

            "Hi," Harry grunted.

            "Look, I'm so sorry I missed you. My agent called with an audition, I totally wasn't expecting it," M.J. bit her lip as she lied over the phone. She was glad that he couldn't see her face. "I would have called but I got caught up in all the excitement."

            Harry wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. Something didn't seem right.

            M.J. continued to apologize, "I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't inconvenience you too much. You're so sweet to put up with me. I hope you can forgive me."

            "I suppose. What audition was it for?"

            "Oh, the audition, it was for this commercial. Nothing special, but I take what I can get." Mary Jane replied.

            Harry sighed. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I guess that's what I get for dating an actress. So do you want to maybe go out to dinner? I could take you somewhere real nice?"

            M.J. hesitated. "Um, maybe. It's just that I'm kind of tired."

            Harry clenched his fists and he couldn't hide his anger, "Look, if you don't want to just say so."

            "No, no its not that," M.J. replied sweetly. She didn't want to upset Harry. Not now. "Could we maybe just chill at your place? I'm really too tired to get dressed up for somewhere nice. Let's order in, maybe rent a movie. We can snuggle up, it'll be fun."

            "Oh, o.k. That sounds good." Harry replied. He'd let his temper get out of hand. He'd been on edge the last couple days, maybe a night in was exactly what he needed. He did like the idea of cuddling up with M.J.

            "I'll be over at 7:30." With any luck, she thought, Peter will be there too.

            "Great. I can't wait."

***

            Peter was a block away from campus when he heard a loud crash of metal echo through the streets. I guess I'm not going to class today, Peter sighed to himself. He changed directions and raced toward the source of the noise. He looked both ways then entered a nearby alley and re-emerged as Spider-man. He scaled the wall and leapt onto a roof of a building to get a better look at the accident. He took a minute to take in the scene and strategize his rescue. Beneath him was a massive five car pile up. A truck had run off the road and knocked down a power line. A live wire danced precariously next to the over turned cars. 

            Peter took a second to line up his camera and put it on automatic. He webbed it to the side of the building. Then he took a deep breath and swung toward the accident.

            His first thought was to get the trucker out to safety. It appeared that the truck was leaking gas and he didn't want a spark to set off an explosion. The truck was turned on its side. Peter leapt unto the passenger-side window and pried the door open. He reached in and pulled out the unconscious trucker. Peter flung him over his shoulder and then swung to safety. Just seconds later he heard the sounds of a large blast and he was engulfed in flames from the explosion. He continued swinging to safety, carefully laid the trucker out of harm's way and then returned to the blaze to rescue the others.

***

            Eddie Brock was stuck in traffic. He was headed to ESU to check the files on Peter Parker. He slapped his hand against the dashboard of the car, "Damn it! What's the hold up?"

            Brock turned on the radio. "This is a news update. There has been a crash at Fourth and Main, and there appears to be some sort of an explosion. Spider-man has been reported at the scene and we…"

            Brock jumped out of his car, clutching his camera, and began running toward the accident sight. Someone from the car behind him yelled out, "Hey! You can't just leave your car in the middle of the road like that!"

            Brock didn't even look back, instead gave the finger as a response. He mumbled to himself, "O.k. Parker, lets see how you get these pictures."      

To be continued…


	8. 8

Sorry it took so long to write this next chapter. Keep reviewing. I need the motivation.

Peter continued to swing from car to car, carrying people to safety. He dodged the golden flames that licked the pavement. He pried through the debris, looking for trapped victims. After more than three hours of excruciating effort, Peter had managed to get the situation under control. All the wounded were now receiving medical attention and the firefighters were putting out the fire. Peter longed to get home, and he didn't seem to be needed anymore. He was exhausted and he had a severe burn on his shoulder that needed tending to. Fortunately he was a quick healer.

"Can you guys manage the fire?" Peter called out to several of the firefighters below him.

"Yeah, the worst of it is over. Thanks for your help." One firefighter called back in response.

"Thank _you. You're the real heroes. I'm just a nutball in tights." And with that he leapt off his building perch and swung through the city._

When he reached his apartment he performed his usual routine. First he cautiously entered his room from the window. He changed out of his uniform and threw on a pair of jeans. He then grabbed the bottle of antiseptic that sat on his desk next to his microscope and computer. After cleaning and bandaging his wound, Peter grabbed the cleanest looking shirt from a pile on the floor and threw it on. He then stuffed the Spider-man costume under his mattress. It would stay hidden there with his spares until he had time to wash and mend it. 

Peter then exited out the window again and swung back down to ground level. He re-entered through the front door of the apartment complex. When he opened the door to his apartment, he found Harry and M.J. sitting at the table talking and eating Chinese food.

"Hey Peter." M.J. blurted out as she saw Peter. She had almost given up hope of him showing up.

"Hi, M.J. Hi Harry." 

"Hey," was all Harry managed to reply as he slurped a noodle. Peter noticed Harry eyeing him suspiciously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I'll just head up to my room…"

"Don't be silly. We have plenty of food. Right, Harry?" Mary Jane interrupted.

"Uh huh," Harry mumbled.

"No, I'm really tired. I had a rough day. I think I'll just lay down for a while." Peter wasn't lying. He was tired.

"Stay and talk for a little while." M.J. tried not to sound too desperate but she needed him to stay. She had a plan.

"No, I don't want intrude."

M.J. was about to insist one last time but Harry beat her to it, "Common Pete, just grab some food."

"O.k. then. If you're sure I'm not bothering you." Peter grabbed a plate and pulled up a chair.

M.J. loved Peter's polite and quiet temperament. It made him all the more loveable. He was so shy, he seemed almost scared like a little kid. It was hard to believe this same man could be Spider-man. But the plan she had devised would put all doubts to rest.

Mary Jane engaged the two men across from her in idle chit chat for half an hour. She needed to catch Peter off guard. She discussed mundane subjects like school and acting, hoping to lull Peter into her trap.

M.J. then shifted the direction of the conversation. "I talked to my dad last night. He kept telling me how worthless I am and that I have no future. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear when I called home to say hi." Mary Jane didn't like discussing her home life but in this case it was necessary.

"M.J. you know that's not true." Peter said.

"Yeah, your dad's just being a jerk." Harry added.

Perfect Harry, M.J. thought, you're playing right into my hand. She had to bait him on now. "So my dads a jerk, huh?"

"Well yeah, no one should talk to you like that." Harry replied, thinking he was being supportive.

"Well, your dad was ten times worse than mine."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? How can you say that? Especially now." Peter looked at her in disbelief.

"Do you know what he did to me? Do you know who he _really was?" M.J. asked in fit of feigned anger._

"What are you talking about?" Harry replied.

"I can't believe you don't know. Well its time someone told you the truth about your father…"

"No, you can't tell him." Peter blurted out in panic. After the words slipped out he realized his mistake.

M.J. smiled triumphantly at Peter. She had caught him in his web of lies. He had said earlier that he hadn't known the identity of the Green Goblin. Mary Jane's smirk seemed to say Peter, 'I know the truth and don't try to deny it anymore.'

The two stared at each other silently. Harry finally stood up and interrupted them. "I don't know what's going on here with you two. I'm not going to put up with you criticizing my father. I'm leaving." A confused and angry Harry slammed the door as he left, leaving Peter and M.J. alone to talk.

To be continued…


	9. 9

"You knew about Mr. Osborn." Peter sighed. It wasn't a question, but more of a statement to himself as he thought about his next actions.

"Yes. I knew who he was. He revealed himself just before he kidnapped me." Mary Jane was surprised to see that Peter's expression had remained sullen. "Look, Peter. I know the truth. You can't deny it anymore. Your secret's safe with me."

"M.J., it's not that easy." Peter left the table and turned his back on Mary Jane.

Things were not going as M.J. had planned. Peter was supposed to smile and admit his secret. He was supposed to admire her cleverness. He was supposed to tell her that now they could be together. "Don't you trust me, Pete?"

"I trust you M.J., I just don't trust myself." He stared off through the apartment window unable to face M.J.

"What do you mean?"

"The people closest to me get hurt. Just look what happened to you and Aunt May. I can't always be there to protect you. The best thing is to avoid me. That's the only way you'll be safe." Peter replied.

"That's not fair. You can't just give up the one's you love." M.J. blurted out as tears came to her face. What she really meant was that it wasn't fair for her. She was in love with this man and yet he continued to push her away.

"I have a responsibility to everyone in this city. I can't love any one person more than the next. This is the sacrifice I have to make."

Peter opened up the apartment window letting in the cold autumn air. Why did M.J. make this so hard for him.

"Peter, I love you and I want to be with you. Isn't there anything I can do?" M.J. pleaded desperately.

"You can apologize to Harry. You were very inconsiderate to him." With that, Peter jumped out the window and swinging out of M.J.'s sight.

Peter sat perched on the ledge of building top. He let the wind blow through his hair and calm his mind. He couldn't bear to be around Mary Jane any longer. The more they were together the stronger his love for her grew. When he leapt from his window he hadn't even bothered to change into his Spider-man suit. He had to leave her presence. It was dark anyways, no one should see him. He couldn't have stayed a minute longer without breaking down and kissing her. But now she knew his secret. He wanted to tell her everything, to confide in her, to trust her but it was dangerous. Isolation was the only way to protect the ones he loved.

He only caused pain to those close to him. Just look at how he continued to hurt Harry. He needed to move out. He needed money to move out, he thought. Then Peter remembered his job.

"Damn," he thought to himself. He forgot to get the camera he left stuck to the wall over the crash site. He was in such pain and he was so exhausted that all he thought about was getting home. Now he wanted to be as far from home as he could so he could forget about his problems.

Peter swung quickly through the night to the accident site. He reached the building where he had been perched hours before. The cars had been pretty much cleared up. The police had blocked off the area with tape for now. The scene was surprisingly tranquil. It was ironic considering the mayhem of before.

Peter decided to swoop down to the building where he had secured his camera. But just before he was about to, his spider sense went off. He looked around but no one was there. He wasn't in costume but it was too dark to see him and the roadway was deserted, so Peter proceeded to swing to the wall. He clung to there for mere seconds and unlatched his camera from the webbing. As quickly as he came, he was gone. He had to develop these pictures and then patrol the city. It would be a busy night as usual.

Eddie Brock emerged from deep in the shadows of an alleyway. His patience had paid off. He had waited while the rest of the crowd and police dispersed. He stood there waiting to see what had caused that flash in the corner and to see how it had gotten there. He couldn't make out exactly what he had seen but luckily while he'd been waiting he had focused his camera on the area. He couldn't wait to develop the film and see what would appear in the photos. It had to be Spider-man though, who else could so easily and quickly move like the figure he'd just seen? Somehow he knew that Peter was involved. He suspected that Peter and Spider-man were working together and if tomorrow Peter was the only photographer with pictures, it would be proof. He couldn't wait to show Jameson, he'd have to fire Peter and rehire him. "Jameson hates me, but he hates Spider-man a lot more. What will he say when he founds out his little photographer is working with that crook!" Eddie laughed.

So both men went back to their homes to develop their photos. One man was web-slinging with pictures of the disaster he helped avert, the other unknowingly carrying the proof of Spider-man's identity.

To be continued…

I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	10. 10

            Eddie Brock stood in virtual darkness, huddled over photographic chemicals. His darkroom was his bathroom as well. Times were not good for Brock. He desperately needed these pictures to turn out. If he didn't get his job back soon he wouldn't be able to pay the rent.

            "Come on, come on." Brock said to himself as he impatiently waited for the image to appear on the paper. With in seconds, a figured developed. He squinted but in the dark he had trouble interpreting exactly what was in the photo. It was obviously a person, but it didn't look like Spider-man. He could tell the quality of the photo was good but he couldn't make out the details. He'd just have to wait until it had finished developing.

            Several minutes later, Brock took his picture out into the light for closer inspection. He couldn't believe what he saw.

            "Holy shit!" Brock said aloud. He almost dropped the picture when he realized what was before him. Not only was it proof of Spider-man's identity. Spider-man was none other than Peter Parker. Brock shook his head over and over in disbelief. "No way, no way can this be true."

            He took a closer look and sure enough it was Parker clinging to a wall in a way only Spider-man can. "I can't believe this kid is Spider-man! But it makes sense. That's how he's always getting the pictures of him. Wait till Jameson finds out. Spider-man's been working for him all along."

            Brock had just picked up the phone and was about to dial Jameson's cell phone. But he thought about it for a minute. It was past midnight and Jameson was not the kind of person you wanted to wake. This was breaking news, but Jameson probably wouldn't believe him. He'd have to show him the truth. But the cards were now in Brock's hands. He got to make the rules. "We're just gonna have to have a little press conference tomorrow."

            After developing a few more photos, Brock went to bed. He slept more soundly than he ever had before, dreaming of himself defeating Spider-man.

***

            Mary Jane lay awake in her bed. Why couldn't things work out for her? It seemed she was destined to be alone. Her family life was less than perfect and she'd had some pretty rough relationships before. Now she'd found the one person she could envision spending the rest of her life with, but he would not have her.

            She replayed the scene over and over again in her mind. Her mere presence seemed to bring pain to Peter. Maybe he was right, maybe it would be better to just avoid each other. She was losing Peter's friendship as well as his love.

            "Maybe I should just run away." She thought to herself. New York was a big city but Spider-man seemed to constantly watch the entire city. Broadway would just have to wait. "I could try television or movies, move to California. I could get a gig with commercials and work my way up to the top. That would be great. It's just as good as Broadway." She tried to deceive herself. But instead she broke down crying. There was no use denying her dream: she wanted to stay in New York and succeed with Peter by her side.

            "But what other options do I have? Every time I read about Spider-man in the news I'll be reminded of Peter. I have to leave." And she vowed tomorrow to apologize to Harry and set off to Hollywood with a clean conscience. 

***

            The next morning, M.J. rang the doorbell to the Osborn estate. She'd never been to Harry's mansion before. She felt that he was ashamed of it. Although Harry revered his father, especially after his death, he also hated him. He wasn't like him, the money and power weren't as important to him. But things were beginning to change.

            A butler answered the door, "How may I help you, Miss."

            "I'm here to see Harry."

            "Mr. Osborn is very busy at the moment. He has a great deal of business to attend to and he asked not to be disturbed."

            "Tell him Mary Jane is here to see him. It's really important. I've got to see him." Mary Jane begged.

            "I'll tell him you stopped by." The butler replied curtly. He began to shut the door.

            "No, wait! Please, I need to apologize to him. I really need to see him and explain. Please." Mary Jane pleaded. She was close to tears. The idea of moving away had upset her terribly. She'd been heartless to Harry for nothing. Peter didn't love her. She did feel guilty about Harry, she hadn't meant for it to turn out this way.

            M.J. was surprised to see a change in the Butler's demeanor. His eyebrows perked up with curiosity as she begged to see Harry. "Maybe he can find a moment to speak with you, Miss Watson."

            M.J. was confused. She didn't recall giving her last name. But the butler motioned for her to come in. She was escorted through the ornately decorated hallways. She couldn't believe Harry had grown up in this house, it was a castle yet it felt cold and empty. The butler showed her to a study. He knocked on the door. From the other side of the door she recognized Harry's voice, "Come in."

            The butler opened the door and let her in. Harry looked up and a look of anger flashed across his face. He looked at Mary Jane and then to the butler.

            "Giles! I thought I told you that I wasn't seeing anyone today, especially not her. I told you not to let her in." Harry screamed. M.J. had never seen Harry so angry. It scared her.

            "Sir, I felt that under the circumstances…" The butler began to protest.

            "I don't care what you thought! That's not your job. You let me do the thinking. M.J., you wait here. _We'll talk later." He said with no compassion in his voice, "First I need to make a few things clear with Giles." Harry lead Giles out of the room and he slammed the door behind him. M.J. wasn't sure what to do. This was not the kind of mood she had hoped to find Harry in. _

            "I guess I better stay," M.J. thought to herself. She wondered around the Harry's desk looking at the pictures of Harry and Mr. Osborn. Suddenly the phone rang. M.J. certainly wasn't about to answer it. She let it ring. The answering machine picked up and a gruff but excited voice was recorded. "Harry. Guess you're not in. I've got big news about Spider-man. I'm gonna have a little meeting later today about my discovery and I think you'd like to be there. It'll be at the Daily Bugle at 1:00 today. Oh, you might want to bring your friend Peter Parker. Yes, definitely bring him.  _He wouldn't want to miss it." _

To be continued…

The story is nearing the end. Thanks to all my loyal readers out there. Your reviews are what keep me going. I hope you liked this chapter. The next one is on it's way.


	11. 11

M.J. couldn't believe what she'd just heard. The person who'd just called Harry knew Peter's secret and was going to expose it. She had to warn him. 

Mary Jane didn't wait for Harry to return. She bolted out of the room and ran out of the house. She dialed Peter's number on her cell phone as she ran toward the subway. "Come on, pick up Peter!" She said to herself aloud.

"Hello," Peter answered.

"Peter!"

"M.J." Peter sighed, "Please. I thought I made it clear that we shouldn't talk. I don't…"

"Listen!" M.J. interrupted. "Someone knows your secret and wants to expose it."

Peter was silent for a moment. "Are you serious? Is this some sort of joke?"

"No! You have to believe me. I was just at the Osborn mansion and I overheard some man on Harry's answering machine. He's holding a meeting at the Daily Bugle at one o'clock today." M.J. replied.

"O.k. I'll look into it. But for now stay out of it. This is my business and I don't want you getting involved." Peter stated firmly.

"You're gonna need my help. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, let me help you." M.J. insisted.

"Look, let me see what's going on and I call you back." Peter hung up the phone.

M.J. was still frazzled. She knew that she had to help but what could she do? All she could think to do was get to the Daily Bugle as quickly as she could.

Peter wasn't sure what to think. M.J. seemed pretty distressed. But was this her way of attempting to get closer to him? No, she wouldn't toy with something that serious. Maybe someone did know his secret, but was there proof? He'd better investigate.

Fortunately, Peter had been on his way to the Daily Bugle. He arrived at the building and found Robbie.

"Robbie, I've heard talk that something's going on here later today, something about Spider-man? Is that true?" Peter asked.

"Oh, good morning Peter. Yeah, Brock called Mr. Jameson this morning. He claims to have big news about Spider-man. Some photos of him without his mask or something. Jameson's pretty skeptical, well, you know Brock. I'm not sure I believe it either. Brock's probably still mad about being fired. But I'd like to see these photos anyways. He mentioned that he wanted you to be there too. Actually he was pretty insistent that you be there. I guess he has this rivalry with you, don't take it personally." Robbie replied nonchalantly as he was sorting through files. He didn't think Brock had actual proof. He'd known Brock to be unreliable and he'd seen his temper. Robbie felt that this was some sort of stunt to win his job back. 

"Did he say when they were taken?" Peter asked as his heart beat faster.

"Something about late last night at the scene of that big crash site. Spider-man 'supposedly' returned. Unfortunately he didn't get any pictures of the actual crash. The pictures you dropped off early this morning were excellent, though. That's exactly the kind of work we need. That's what Brock should be doing. I keep telling him this but he doesn't listen." Robbie looked up from his desk but Peter wasn't there.

            Peter dashed to the stairwell. He ran up to the roof while undoing his shirt and slipping on his mask. He emerged on the top of the building dressed as Spider-man. He began swinging toward Brock's apartment. He'd been there once before on assignment. 

            Peter could remember the moment, after his fight with Mary Jane, which he'd exposed himself. It was when he retrieved his camera. He remembered feeling watched but he thought nothing of it at the time. How stupid! Why hadn't he changed into costume? He was being careless and he couldn't afford to be careless. His whole life was in jeopardy now. He couldn't continue to be Spider-man if the world knew his secret. He contemplated the terrible things that would happen if the truth came out. The police might arrest him, scientists might want to study him, or criminals might try to kill him. But he could handle whatever happened to him. That was part of the risk of being Spider-man. He was afraid for Aunt May, Mary Jane, and the other people close to him. He didn't want to put them in danger. How strange, the very thing he'd warned Mary Jane about the night before was suddenly coming true.

            Peter peered into Brock's window. He wasn't home. Peter pried the window open and climbed in. He went straight toward the shabby darkroom. He examined the prints drying on a clothesline. Peter swore to himself. Sure enough there he was clearly exposed as Spider-man. He took all the prints down and stuffed them under his arm. He then looked for the negatives. He found them and took them too. He had all the evidence but even if he destroyed it this wouldn't solve his problem. Brock probably had the original photos on him and he was probably headed for the Daily Bugle. Peter formulated a plan. Maybe he could still get out of this mess after all. But he was going to need M.J.'s help.

To be continued…

So what do you think? I enjoy your comments. I hope to update soon, if I can find the time. Just a few chapters left!


	12. 12

            "So you've got the number written down, right M.J.?" Peter asked over his cell phone.

            "Yes, I understand what I've got to do." Mary Jane replied.

"The timing has to be perfect. I'll call you right before I go in the office. Give us another ten minutes."

            "O.k."

            "Bye M.J.," Peter said solemnly.

            It distressed M.J. to hear Peter so serious and somber. She hadn't realized that there was darker side to Peter's life. "Bye Peter," M.J. added, "And good luck."

            "Thank you." Peter hung up his phone. "I'll need it," he said a loud to himself. The first part of his plan was about to begin.

***

            Eddie Brock was elated. He strolled over to entrance of the Daily Bugle, a large grin covering his face. 'I can't wait to see Jameson's face. This story is going to make me famous. The money's just gonna pour in. That's just gonna kill Jameson,' Brock thought to himself.

            Brock's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Peter Parker standing at the doors of the Daily Bugle building. He appeared to be talking on his cell phone. Little did Brock know that Peter was waiting for him, the cell phone was just an act.

            "Yes, so I'll call you back later." Peter faked the conversation on his phone. He didn't want Brock to be suspicious. He didn't want Brock to know that he was waiting for him. "Hello, Mr. Brock. Jameson wanted to see me. Guess he wanted to see you too. Here, let me get the door for you." 

            "Good to see you Parker!" Brock replied with overzealous enthusiasm. "I think Jameson's gonna have some big news for you!"

            Peter smiled back and leaned forward to open the door to the Daily Bugle. As he did it he was close enough to Brock for his plan to work. He had figured that Brock would keep the hard copies of his pictures close to him. As he opened the door, Peter used his Spider agility to quickly lean into Brock's pocket. His Spider sense guided him and he slickly pulled out the folder from Brock's pocket and slid it under his own jacket. All this took place in an instant. 

            Brock entered the building oblivious to what had just happened. Peter stayed behind a moment. He took a quick peek at the folder and he sighed a breath of relief. He couldn't believe how easy and natural it had been. 'Screw being a superhero, I should have used these powers to be a pick-pocket.' Peter joked to himself but quickly became serious. 

            He saw Brock enter the elevator. Peter quickly called M.J. "M.J., Brocks here. Are you ready?"

            "Yes," M.J. answered.

            "O.k. call the number I gave you in exactly ten minutes." Peter hung up the phone and got in the elevator. He was ready for the second part of his plan.

***

            Brock, Robbie and Jameson were all standing in Jameson's office when Peter entered. "Ah, now that Parker's here we can get started!" Brock stated eagerly.

            "All I can say is this better be worth it. I'm a busy man and I don't like it when people waste my time," Jameson replied. "So what's this 'ground breaking' story of yours?"

            "What would you say if I knew Spider-man's identity?" Brock strutted over to Jameson and stared straight into his eyes.

            Jameson face was instantly filled with a look of surprised. He calmed himself and asked, "I would ask how?"

            Brock was now looking over at Peter. Peter's face remained blank. He pretended that he knew nothing. Brock continued, "What if I had proof of Spider-man's identity? How much are you willing to pay for these photos?"

            Robbie stepped in, "You have pictures of Spider-man?" Robbie seemed generally concerned. He respected Spider-man and didn't want to see him exposed.

            "Yes, I have pictures of Spider-man unmasked!"

            Jameson's tone became serious, "Let's see these pictures!"

            "Uh, uh, uh," Brock shook his finger at Jameson. "Not until you promise me my money." 

            "I'll promise you nothing until I see the pictures!" Jameson slammed his fist down on his desk.

            "Temper, temper! There's no reason to get upset. If you don't want to pay me I guess I could ask all the competing newspapers what they'd give for these pictures. Although, you could always ask Parker about Spider-man's identity. He knows him well, he knows him real well."

            "Look, you either show me the pictures or you get out of my office. If I don't see them I can't offer you any money. Now show me the damn photos!" Jameson demanded.

            "O.k., O.k. Parker, you might want to come in and take a closer look." Brock reached into his coat pocket. A wave of panic came over him as he continued to feel around for the folder that was no longer there.

            "So where are these pictures of yours, Eddie!" Jameson replied snidely.

            "They were here a minute ago. I know I had them when I got off the bus!" Brock franticly searched his jacket.

            "Brock, look, if you don't have the…" Robbie was interrupted.

            "It doesn't matter, I'll tell you who Spider-man is! Spider-man is Peter Parker!" Brock furiously pointed his finger at Peter.

To be continued…

Note: Sorry if this chapter has a lot of mistakes. I didn't get a chance to revise it but I wanted to get it posted. One more to go!!! Tell me what you think.


	13. 13

            "That's right! Peter Parker is Spider-man!" Brock yelled.

            Peter remained calm. He smiled innocently, "Me? Spider-man?"

            "So let me get this straight." Jameson replied, "You're telling me that Spider-man is Parker."

            "Yes! I saw him without his mask!" 

            "So you're telling me that wall-crawling menace is just some kid?" Jameson asked.

            "Yes! He's right here!" Brock was becoming hysterical.

            "You're crazy, Brock. You need help. Of all the ridiculous things you've said I think…" Jameson's rant was interrupted by Robbie.

            Robbie wasn't ready to doubt Brock yet, "So how does he get the pictures?"

            "He takes 'em of himself! That's how he always knows where Spider-man is! Don't you see? Jameson, you gotta believe me. This is big news." Brock pleaded.

            Jameson's secretary interrupted the scene. She knocked lightly on the door. "Mr. Jameson, you have a call on line 1."

            "Can't you see I'm busy here!" Jameson shouted back.

            "It's important. It's on _the line 1." She replied._

            "I gotta take this." He said to the men in the room. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Uh, huh…I see…Thirty-first and Hampton, right. Thanks." After his conversation he slammed the phone down and looked smugly over at Brock.

            "Well, Eddie. I just had an interesting conversation. Spider-man was just sighted at Thirty-first and Hampton. So how do you explain this? Does Parker have a twin?" Jameson asked sarcastically pointing at Peter. 

            "It can't be. It's gotta be fake. It's gotta be some sort of hoax…" Brock panicked.

"Yeah, I only give this phone number out to my most reliable sources. This tip is legit." Jameson responded. "I've had enough of your stunts Brock. Now get out of my office, all of you. I've wasted enough time. I've got real work to do."

            "No! No Jameson! He tricked me! He did this! Let me go home, I've got proof, I swear! Parker must've stolen my photos on the way in." And Brock hysterically darted toward Parker pinning him up against the wall. Peter remained passive. He could have taken Brock out but he'd already won the real battle.

            Robbie and Jameson attempted to pull Brock off of Peter. "Leave Parker alone!" Jameson demanded. "I've heard enough from you, Brock. You need help or something, and I've given you enough chances. Now get out! Don't make me call security."

            Brock released his grip on Peter. But he pointed his finger and threatened, "I know your secret. I'm gonna get you and make you suffer."

            "O.k." Peter replied meekly, holding back a laugh. 

            Robbie escorted Brock out of the office. "Look, man. Pull yourself together. If you need me I'm here for you." He put his arm around Eddie.

            Eddie threw Robbie's arm aside and continued walking toward the elevators, his hands clenched in rage. He had proof at home. He was going to show Jameson the truth, even if he had to die trying.

            "Eddie's a real nutcase. Should never have hired him. Now get back to work Parker. What am I paying you for? Bring me some real pictures of Spider-man. Off to Thirty-first and Hampton Street." Jameson waved his hand with insistence.

            "Yes Mr. Jameson," Peter replied as he walked out of the office with a slight smile of triumph on his face.

            Robbie watched Peter leave. Something wasn't right. Maybe Brock wasn't so crazy after all. Peter hadn't been able to explain how he got his pictures. But Peter, Spider-man? No, that was too outrageous. But Robbie thought they were connected and he vowed to look into it.

            ***

            Harry couldn't understand it. M.J. just took off. Why would she come all this way to see him and leave without saying anything. He then noticed that the red light on his message machine was blinking. He played the message. And played it again. M.J. had heard this, this had to be why she left. Harry folded his hands and rested his chin upon them. He said to himself, "I may have missed this little meeting, but I think its time I give Mr. Brock a call."

***

            M.J. was waiting for Peter in the lobby of the Daily Bugle. Peter walked confidently toward her, a solemn look on his face. "Did it work?" M.J. asked.

            Peter smiled, "Yes. It worked beautifully. You did great, your call came at the perfect time. A friend of mine gave Jameson's secret phone number to me as a favor for saving his life. Jameson only gives it to a few of his most reliable sources that wish to remain anonymous. It certainly came in handy, today. Again, thanks. You helped keep my secret safe."

            "You have to tell me all about it!" M.J. demanded.

            "I will, but not here." 

            "Well, maybe we could get lunch. I do recall a certain someone promised to take me out for a cheeseburger." M.J. smiled.

            "Sure, why not. I owe you one." Peter replied.

            After lunch at a small restaurant down the street, M.J. and Peter talked as they strolled down an empty street. Peter explained exactly what had happened, how he'd been caught, who Brock was and how the events of the meeting turned out. 

            Mary Jane laughed, "You are so lucky I overheard that message. I've been over hearing a lot of messages concerning you lately. What would you do without me? I think we make a pretty good team."

            Peter's smile faded. "M.J., don't misunderstand me. I appreciate your help, in fact I couldn't have done it without you. But we still can't be together. What I said before still stands. It's too dangerous."

            M.J couldn't believe what she was hearing, "After everything that just happened! Peter, I saved you. Now you're telling me I can't see you anymore! That's crazy!"

            "I'm sorry but it's too risky.  I can't have a relationship. I'd be putting your life at risk. This is the sacrifice that I have to make."

            Mary Jane furiously interrupted Peter, "I've heard this before. And I don't care! I'm sick of your talk about this 'sacrifice' of yours. What about me? Don't I have any say in it?"

            "M.J.," Peter frowned. He hastened his footsteps, "Don't do this again. Don't make it more difficult. We can't be together. I don't want to put you in danger."

            "Well maybe that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." M.J. replied and grabbed Peter's hand pulling him toward her.

            "What?" Peter asked.

            "Maybe I'm willing to make that sacrifice. Maybe I'm willing to risk my life if it means we can be together."

            "I don't want you to do that for me…" Peter replied.

            "But don't you see, it's not up to you. It's my life. I understand the dangers but I love you and want to be with you. And nothing you say can stop me." M.J. insisted and she pulled Peter closer to her and attempted to kiss him. Peter pulled away reluctantly. "You need me," Mary Jane continued, "I can help. You've been careless and you're gonna need someone to help cover up, especially if anything like this happens again. It doesn't matter what you say, because whether you like it or not, I'm gonna be right by your side."

            M.J. reached up a kissed Peter again, her hands around Peter's neck. Peter hesitated at first, but after a moment he considered M.J.'s proposition. Maybe he did need M.J.'s help. And it didn't seem like he was going to convince her otherwise. Peter's lips, warm from M.J. kiss, slipped into a smile. He then embraced M.J. and returned her kiss. No, he thought, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The End

Note: So what did you think? I appreciate all comments and criticism. Character development was probably a little weak and the story was a bit sappy. But I think my work is improving. I left it open for a sequel. If enough people show interest, I might continue it. Thanks!


End file.
